Vehicle diagnostic devices have proven successful for determining the condition of motor vehicle components. Such vehicle diagnostic devices are connectable to vehicle interfaces and used for analyzing vehicle data, such as those stored in vehicle control units or vehicle display systems, for example. The vehicle diagnostic devices are used for fault analysis, for programming vehicle control units and also for routine maintenance tasks. In all cases, the condition of one or multiple vehicle components is/are determined, and this in turn provides information about components to be serviced or replaced.
There is a certain amount of standardization in the diagnostic interface of the motor vehicle (“vehicle communication interface,” VCI), but there are a great many different diagnostic protocols. First, these differ from one manufacturer to the next. Second, the diagnostic protocols differ according to the type and number of monitored components. In addition, there are very different use scenarios for such vehicle diagnostic devices. In some applications, all that matters is to check the data absolutely necessary and safety-relevant for the functioning of the vehicle. The vehicle diagnostic devices used by roadside assistance services are one example of this. In other cases, the goal is the preferably comprehensive inspection of all vehicle functions. For example, it may be desired during routine maintenance on a vehicle in combination with a vehicle service to also check on non-safety-relevant functions, such as, for example, the functioning of an electric sunroof via a vehicle diagnostic device.